Obelisk the Tormentor (original)
|jpname = オベリスクの巨神兵 |jphira = オベリスクのきょしんへい |phon = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei |trans = The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk |manganame = The God of Obelisk |image = ObelisktheTormentorGBI-AE-UR-UE.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |level = 10 |attackname = God Hand Crusher/Fist of Fate |width = 400 |lore = The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted lands. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. |splore =El descenso de esta criatura poderosa será anunciada por el viento ardiente y tierras torcidas. Y con la llegada de este horror, aquellos que respiráis sabréis el verdadero significado del sueño eterno. |itlore = L'ascesa di questa possente creatura è annunciata da venti brucianti e terre distrutte. E con l'arrivo di questo orrore, coloro che trattengono il fiato conoscono il vero significato del sonno eterno. |frlore = La descente de cette puissante créature sera annoncée par des vents brûlants et une terre dévastée. Et avec la venue de cette horreur, ceux qui tirent l'haleine connaitront le vrai sens du sommeil éternel. |ptlore = A descida desta criatura poderosa será anunciada por ventos ardentes, fazendo a terra tremer. E com a vinda deste horror, todo o ser vivente saberá o verdadeiro significado do sono eterno. |animelore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon or Set this card. When this card is Special Summoned from either player's Graveyard, it is returned to its controller's Graveyard at the End Phase of the turn. If this card is Special Summoned in Defense Position when your opponent has attacked with a monster, you may switch the attack target to this card. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. Once per turn, by Tributing 2 monsters you control, you can attack all monsters your opponent controls including your opponent. If you use this effect, this card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and you take no battle damage this turn. Also Once per turn, by Tributing 2 monsters you control you can increase the ATK of this card to ∞ until the end of the damage step. If you use this effect, during the damage step all other monsters your opponent controls will be destroyed. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |japlore = その 、 せしむれば、 の に き れ、 きとし ける すべて とならん。 |krlore = 그분이 왕림하시면 작열하는 질풍이 대지에 몰아지고, 살아있는 모든 것들은 전부 주검이 될지어다. |tsclore = A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |ntrlore= You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monster effects. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |gx04lore=You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |rodlore= A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |wc09lore= You must Tribute 3 monsters you control to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. You can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |archetype1 = Egyptian God Cards |en_sets = Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN004 - ScR) Legendary Collection (LC01-EN001 - UR) |jp_sets = GameBoy Duel Monsters Promos: Series 4 (G4-02 - ScR) |ae_sets = Gameboy Worldwide Edition Promotional Cards (GBI-002 - ScR/UR) |kr_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008: Promotional Cards (WC08-KR005 - UR) |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |gx06_sets = UMD Recognition' ''(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (20th July 2008) |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 054/060/068/073/085/094/129/130/131/132/133/139/140/141/145/146/147/182/183/185/199/201/221/222/223 |anime_gx = 018/085/179 |manga_d = 089/211/212 |anime_mov = Present |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 832 |tfknumber = 174 }}